


It's Now Time to Rest

by Tchell1



Series: The world is ours [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, mentions of shadownhunter's bigotry, protective!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchell1/pseuds/Tchell1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You were amazing today, angel.” Magnus said with a besotted smile.</p>
<p>Alec laughed quietly and turned to Magnus.</p>
<p>“Just because I banned my mom from the Institute? That does not make me amazing.” Alec said.</p>
<p>“It made everyone realize you are the head of the Institute. Not her.” Magnus said with a delighted smirk “I was so turned on. You, Alexander, drive me completely crazy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Now Time to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct continuation of the last story "Prepared Me for The Battles Ahead". It wont make much sense without that being read first.
> 
> I have not read the books. I'm just playing around.

Alec opened his eyes to Magnus watching him. They were on Magnus loft. The warlock was on his side, lying in bed with an elbow on the bed and his head resting on his hand. His hair was in every direction and he had no charm on him. His beautiful cat eyes trailed through all Alec’s body appreciatively.

 

“You were amazing today, angel.” Magnus said with a besotted smile.

 

Alec laughed quietly and turned to Magnus.

 

“Just because I banned my mom from the Institute? That does not make me amazing.” Alec said.

 

Magnus leaned his head down and kissed Alec’s mouth. Alec passed his arms over Magnus waist, bring them closer.

 

“It made everyone realize you are the head of the Institute. Not her.” Magnus said with a delighted smirk “I was so turned on. You, Alexander, drive me completely crazy.”

 

Alec hid his face on Magnus neck, smelling his skin. Magnus always smelled nice and his body was always comforting. Alec wanted to stay with Magnus forever.

 

“She called you a pet.” Alec tried to say in an angry voice, still attached to Magnus skin, with his face concealed from the disapproval he would see in Magnus’ face. He kissed the bit of skin his mouth could reach.

 

Alec felt Magnus hand going through his hair. Magnus fingers closed on the hairs of his nape.

 

“What was that, love?” Magnus asked.

 

Giving the lovely skin one last kiss, Alec raised his face from his hidden place and looked at Magnus.

 

“She called you a pet.” He repeated in a hard tone, glad that his voice didn’t break. He was tired of having his parents hurt Magnus.

 

Magnus sighed.

 

“Love, I don’t mind.” He said in a tone that clearly made Alec realize Magnus was tired of having the same conversation again.

 

Too bad for him. Alec was not tired of repeating the same thing over and over.

 

“She cannot treat you like that.”

 

Magnus rolled them both on the bed, putting Alec underneath him with both arms held by each of Magnus hands. Magnus’ yellows eyes gleamed unnaturally at him.

 

“Alexander” Magnus said “How many times do we have to have this conversation? I don’t mind what she says. The only person I care about is you.”

 

Alec tried to leave the gentle hold Magnus had on his arms and found he couldn’t move. Magnus was using magic on him. Frustrated, he could only stare back.

 

“She has no right to speak with you like that and you know it.” Alec tried again. One day, he would make Magnus understand that seeing Magnus being mistreated was worse than having anything done to Alec himself.

 

Magnus’s eyes turned sad.

 

“Shadowhunters have behaved badly towards downworlders forever.” Magnus explained “To her, she has every right to do what she did.”

 

Alec tried to move again and this time, Magnus allowed him. He raised his hand and guided Magnus head to his, holding his warlock on tightly against his body.

 

_“She has absolutely no right.”_ Alec whispered in Magnus ears and felt him shuddering _“No one has.”_

 

Magnus let out a shuddery breath and fell forward. It was his  turn to hide his face on Alec’s skin. Magnus let himself be held by Alec which had no trouble in letting his boyfriend use him for support.

 

“Alexander” Alec heard Magnus whisper against his chest. He could feel fine tremors on Magnus’ body. “Oh, Alexander.” He repeated with no intention of finishing the sentence.

 

Alec closed both arms around Magnus and rocked him from side to side for a few minutes, letting Magnus tremors stop.

 

“You know, you were amazing at the institute as well.” Alec said casually after a while and felt Magnus shifting “I mean, I have never been as turned on as when you were on full warlock mode.”

 

Alec looked down and a pair of yellow cat eyes was watching him in confusion.

 

“You.. liked that?” Magnus asked uncertainly.

 

Alec shrugged.

 

“What, my boyfriend being very protective of me and making everybody know he is incredibly dangerous and the only reason he did not exploded everything is because he does not want to?” Alec replied still with the casual tone. He bit Magnus ear and gave his neck a deep kiss _“I loved every minute of it.”_

 

This time, Magnus shudders were of a completely different kind.

 

“Oh, by the angel-Ale- _Alexander_.” Magnus moaned letting Alec keep the attack on his neck.

 

“You…” Alec said working on a hickey on Magnus neck “were” he sucked more skin “soooo…. hot” he raised his head again, looking at Magnus dilated pupils, one of his hands disappeared underneath the covers “I could barely stay in the room after you left.”

 

Magnus was shuddering all over. He gave Alec a desperate laugh.

 

“Raziel, you… will be the death of me.” Magnus said and leaned his head on Alec’s shoulder, a strong shudder taking over his whole body.

 

“Never, warlock, do you hear me?” Alec said in a hard voice. “You are not allowed to die. You and I are forever.”

 

Magnus laughed a bit shakily and gave one last shudder and let Alec take his whole weight, his arms loose and open, he was gasping strongly.

 

“I have no idea how I got so lucky.” Magnus whispered softly while recovering his breath.

 

Alec laughed, retrieving his hand from underneath the covers and cleaning it with the napkins that were on the table beside the bed.

 

“You got it backwards, love.”

 

Magnus blinked twice and rolled back to his side beside Alec, returning to the position he was in at the beginning.

 

“You have no idea, do you?” he asked Alec in wonder “I mean, do you know how many people would actually get into bed with a warlock with his demon mark showing? Do you get how rare it is for a warlock to meet someone that is interested in they without making it all about a fetish for our heritage?”

 

Alec’s eyes got hard again.

 

“You are not a fetish.”

 

Magnus shook his head in incredulity.

 

“I know, angel. That is the beauty of you. You actually like me despite my demon marks.”

 

Alec frowned. That did not seem right.

 

“I like all of you. You wouldn’t be you without your marks.” He said, touching Magnus stomach where there was no navel.

 

Magnus sighed.

 

“You… you just don’t get it. I’m used to being treated poorly, I don’t mind, I’ve learned to not let it affect me. Maryse and anyone else cannot hurt me anymore.” Magnus paused, as if re organizing his thoughts “But you… not only you do not see me as someone inferior, you actually…. You feel _excited_ by my darkness.” Magnus left out a hysterical laugh “That’s-that’s so beyond precedent I have no idea how to act.”

 

Alec got closer to him, looking at Magnus eyes. He took a feel seconds to formulate all he wanted to say back to the beautiful warlock that he was sharing the bed with.

 

“You excite me” he said very clearly and with the same dry and objective voice he used on Maryse at the Institute “I have never felt more attracted to anyone in my life. Sometimes, it’s difficult to finish my day without getting hard, because just the thought of you gets me going.”

 

He saw Magnus shudder and suddenly Magnus was all over him again.

 

“I am never letting you go, Alexander Lightwood. I hope you realize that.” Magnus said between kisses.

 

Alec matched each eager kisses with one of his own.

 

“Let them try. I’ll shoot each and every one that does.”

 

 


End file.
